leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emptylord/Archived/Stefan the Ironspine Ripper
|range= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= }} }} Noxus has always been decisively xenophobic, and to find a Yordle who finds himself at home in the sinister city-state is a marvel in itself. But the Noxans were never ones to pick a fight they could not win. On a pilgrimage, Stefan fell ill with a virulent plague that threatened his life. His plight lead him to Noxus in search of aid from one Dr. Edmundo, although the treatment did little to better his condition. For a while, the procedure had seemed a complete success: but the Ironspine Ripper sought differently. For it was that Stefan had become a yordle of two parts. It's Teemo in a fedora... what's not to love?! The core mechanic hinges around the ability to soak burst verses dealing damage: with both his spell blocker and his primary damage being the same skill. Champions with low cooldowns, such as Urgot, Vladimir and Evelynn, are strong counters to Stefan due to their ability to cripple his damage output without "wasting" skills. In the same sense as Morgana and Orianna, Stefan is a support-carry hybrid; with Holy Water being his Black Shield (although with distinct dissimilarities). Stefan has very versatile build paths, with scalings that cater for AP, AD, On-hit and Fighter: play to taste. Stefan the Ironspine Ripper |date = Suggestion |attack = 80 |health = 40 |spells = 60 |difficulty = 50 |range = 550 |speed = 300 }} *Damage at 14 stacks: |firstname = Grappling Hook |firstinfo = (Active): Stefan latches his grappling hook into target turret, ward or enemy, flinging himself the same distance beyond his target as it was in front of him. If the target was an enemy, Stefan deals physical damage and slows their movement speed by 45%. This ability applies on-hit effects. *'Cost:' 90 mana *'Cooldown:' 8 seconds *'Ranged:' 550 |firstlevel = |secondname = Buzz Blades |secondinfo = (Active): Stefan summons 3 buzz blades for 12 seconds that will block up to 3 harmful spells. Additionally, he can fling the blades individually to deal physical damage to all enemies in a line. Buzz blades will ricochet off of terrain, and can damage enemies once per bounce up to a maximum of twice. This skill goes on cooldown after the 12 seconds, or once all the blades have been consumed. *'Cooldown:' 18 seconds *'Projection Cooldown:' 0.5 seconds *'Range:' 1200 |secondlevel = |thirdname = Holy Water |thirdinfo = (Active): Stefan hurls a vial of holy water that explodes dealing magic damage to surrounding enemies and cleansing the area for 6 seconds. While inside the area, enemies take magic damage every second and allies become unaffected by crowd control and damage-over-time effects. Note that this does not apply immunity, and effects can persist the duration of Holy Water. *'Cost:' 80 mana *'Radius to Center of AoE:' 700 *'Radius of AoE:' 225 |thirdlevel= |ultiname = Nowhere to Hyde |ultiinfo = (Passive): Stefan's attacks reveal the target for 4.5 seconds. (Toggle): Stefan undergoes a transformation, gaining increased movement speed and increasing his maximum health. On toggle off, Stefan's percentage health remains the same. While active, Stefen gains the effects of Rampancy. * Initial Cost: 20 mana * Bonus Health: 20% (+1% per 100 ability power) |ultilevel = |ultirows = 2 |ultiname2 = Rampancy |ultiinfo2 = (Passive): After being in combat for 5 seconds, Stefan is granted additional attack speed. Additionally, Stefan does not benefit from the cleansing effects of Holy Water. |ultilevel2 = }} Category:Custom champions